


TF2 S/I Outline stuff

by Platinum_Mars



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Just needed a place to put this cause I write too much FSDJKLSDJFKLFDS, M/M, Other, Self Ship, Selfship, Selfshipping, This is just basic outline stuff for my TF2 S/I's background and role in the comics so, outline, self shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Mars/pseuds/Platinum_Mars
Relationships: Spy/Intern, Spy/Mars, Spy/OC | Self-insert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Meet the Intern (OC/Self-Insert background info)

> ****
> 
> **Story:**

An intern for one of the Mann Co. offices that of course get caught up in the “war.” This happens when they look a little too much into Mann Co. as a whole, and end up being taken in by the Mercenaries. When the Administrator finds out they “know too much,” rather than just kill them she takes them in to work under the protection of the mercenaries, as she takes an interest in their “ bold decision to go against Mann. Co policies” (this is sarcastic of course, but she still takes an interest in their ability to quickly gain information) and the fact that “they’re aware she can have them killed at any time regardless.” They now work under fear of death but also gain a personal interest and friendship with the mercenaries.

They play off of the mercenaries as a “straight-man” compared to the wild and crazy ways the mercs and how nuts the whole thing looks to an outsider. Later on however they’re taught to defend themselves and are able to hold their ground surprisingly well (despite their original instincts of panicking).

> **Other notes:**

  * They work under the RED team, and I’m not sure they’d have a BLU counterpart, as they were never a planned part of the team, more like Miss Pauling as a more behind-the-scenes presence.
  * Though they know about the mercenaries and teams, they aren’t aware the whole “war/dispute” is a big setup by the Administrator (which is really the only thing keeping them alive)
  * They’re better played off with a setup of a mix of the game and canon storylines, mostly before any of the events in the comics takes place. (And where the mercs “die” but respawn during battles.) But I’ve been thinking about their presence in the comics too just, haven’t thought it all out just yet. 



* * *

> **Relationships:**

  * While they generally like all of the other mercenaries, they are notably close to Scout, Engineer, and Spy.
  * Being closest in age, they and Scout have become best friends, always messing around and hanging out with each other when they can. They also try to wingman for him (Before, you know, finding out Miss Pauling is Not Into Men™ )
  * Engineer they get along with due to their fascination and adeptness with technology, he’s the one who helped them start making traps.
  * Spy is a….complicated case. While he is glad they aren’t as crazy or annoying as he sees the other mercenaries, he doesn’t normally outwardly show his liking of them, at least not in front of anyone else. In contrast, they are very taken in with him, being very impressed with his skills on the battlefield as well as smarts, knowledge and wit outside of it.
  * They also get along with Miss Pauling, but are slightly intimidated by her due to knowing she knows a lot more than she lets on, especially with the Administrator. They like her, but don’t fully trust her.



* * *

##  **Actual Self-Ship Stuff ❤**

  * I actually have more than one canon for them, as I have technically more than one ship with them, even though they’re both spies.
  * One canon where after an unexpected attack on RED base by BLU, Mars meets BLU Spy and both become objectively interested in the other, which then turns into a light-hearted rivalry and then of course to a secret romance. 
  * The other canon, where the above doesn’t happen, follows more of the canon and lore than the games where RED team is always the focus. Instead, RED Spy and Mars just hit it off and realize they enjoy the others’ company significantly and start spending more and more time together. Over time good friends turns to mutual pining and subsequently revealing their attraction to each other and becoming a secret couple. Though not secret like them and BLU Spy in that, REDs and BLUs are not supposed to like each other, but more of ‘Spy can’t tolerate anymore of his team’s shenanigans and if they find out he won’t hear the end of it.’
  * I haven’t written an in-depth third canon where they are dating both spies but…..there is one cause I love both. Both is good. 



* * *

**IN-GAME STUFF:** _(Even though I can’t see them actually an in-game character so really this is just for fun and non-canon except for their talent in making traps.)_

Weapons:

  * Primary: Trap-kit
    * The Trap-kit allows them to set up a trap that will activate when an enemy walks over the specified area. They need metal to craft one and can upgrade from one that just traps the enemy to one that does so while causing damage, though it takes more metal.
  * Secondary: Pistol/Revolver (interchangeable)
  * Melee: Crowbar


  * Alt. Ability: Radio/Walkie-Talkie
    * Using the Walkie-Talkie, they’re able to inform a team member about the enemy team, which is not audible in-game and instead gives that specific team member a momentary speed and crit boost. It has a long cool-down bar and can’t be used while they’re taking damage.



Other Abilities:

  * They are the only class able to pick up their own team’s intelligence and, if needed, bring it back to base or away from the enemy. They can’t use their weapons while doing this and their walk speed will be slowed.
  * Their “class” designation would most likely be Support, as they are again, not made to be actually on the battlefield, but can help out if really needed.



* * *

Original post/More content: <https://septemberlove.tumblr.com/post/621313033693790208/i-havent-designed-a-tf2-self-insert-since-2013>


	2. TF2 Comics Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a general outline of the Intern's role in the official comic storyline.

At the beginning, where Mann Co. is taken over and the mercs are fired, Mars starts to panic because even though they’re not under threat from the administrator, they realize they might be in even more danger due to the amount of information they knew and how it, and the mercs, were some of the only things keeping them alive at Mann Co.

Spy, agrees that it’d be best for everyone on the team to lay low for a while. They’re one of the, but not the _very_ first of the group to leave, believing themselves to be in the most danger and possibly a liability for the rest. Scout, being a close friends, tries to convince them to stay, but with some of the others already gone, they tell him it might be best for them all to leave.

(Well before he sets his flight and has the interaction with Scout that leads to their arrest) Spy is the one who brings them to the train station, where they’ll be feeling across the country. At first it seems he wants to tell them something, in the form of an attempt to even suggest going with _him,_ but not seeing the reason behind his words as anything but trying to be helpful, they turn him down, instead just thanking him for his help and his friendship, and that they’ll miss him. Unable to fully express his feelings, he stops trying to, bidding them goodbye as well, handing them their suitcase that he’s _secretly_ slipped something in. Something he hopes can speak louder than his unspoken words.

Of course, after they leave, he returns to base to grab his things and make his flight, getting into his interaction with Scout and both being subsequently arrested and then the six month timeskip happens.

Miss Pauling, Spy and Demoman go to look for Mars just before, and similarly timed to the same point that Scout, Pyro and Soldier are going after Heavy. While Spy, being the most recent of the group to join up thinks they’re simply going across the country, he’s shocked to hear Miss Pauling tell that they’re going _out_ of the country, to France where he’d initially planned to go.

It turned out that what Spy slipped into the suitcase was a red rose, one that Mars had been trying to find the intention behind, despite deep-down knowing and _hoping_ it was the obvious meaning. After a few months of thinking about it, and about _him_ and the offer he tried to give before they left, they flew to France in hopes of finding him, but of course were unaware of his and Scout’s arrest.

The group find them in a smaller, quite quaint town. But when they find where they’re staying, they find a gun pointed at their faces, as Mars has still been wary of any Mann Co. workers, but once they see Demoman and especially Spy, they drop the weapon and greet them properly. When pressed on why they flew to France of all places, they chock it up to merely being a “suggestion,” from a friend, though Spy has his suspicions, though the two aren’t able to make conversation in private, as the second they’re found Miss Pauling tells them they need to go to Australia to find Sniper.

The group is split up similarly, with Miss Pauling and Demoman going after Sniper while Spy, Mars, Soldier and Zhanna try to get the submarine. Mars goes with Spy to get the keys and while the two try to talk about things, they both end up being either interrupted or still too awkward after it being so long and now in the middle of another mission to really talk things out. Though they start to hit things off again when they admit that they _did_ take his suggestion at going to France to find him, and feeling ridiculous finding out that he never left Teufort.

Nothing really changes with meeting up with the group again and finding Sniper and getting subsequently captured by the TFC group, up until before the scene with Miss Pauling and Spy. Much to the latter’s concern, Mars was taken with Soldier and Zhanna to the torture room, due to their liability and unique knowledge, though of course Soldier ends up being the only one who gets actually tortured (and takes it surprisingly well).

Spy is finding himself extremely worried and angry at the thought Mars being tortured and possibly killed, and it makes it harder to come to the conclusion of breaking his cyanide molar until Miss Pauling’s breakdown. He prays that Mars’ death is quick and painless before he does so but of course is interrupted by Classic Spy disguised as Heavy.

Soldier and Zhanna, and Mars escape and save the rest of them, and after Miss Pauling’s failed speech to the dead Gray Mann, Mars feels just as, if not more distrusting of her than Spy, trying to ask exactly what _kind_ of lies she claimed to tell in the Administrator’s sake, but she brushes them off in favor of finding an escape.

Spy states he will try to find a way out by himself using his stealth, and he and Mars are the last to leave the room but he holds them back a moment so they finally have a moment with just the two of them. They’re a little confused, and surprised when he grabs their hand, giving them a hug and saying he’s glad they didn’t get tortured. Seeing as there’s no promise of an escape from the island he states that their next parting could possibly be their last, especially after the previous incident. And just so there’s no confusion, he kisses their cheek, whispering in French that he adores them. Mars, now somewhat proficient in the language after staying in France replies that they love him, much to his shock. The two want to actually kiss, but hear Miss Pauling calling for them and they decide to just try tell the other to stay safe as they part.

Like in the story the group try to escape and are killed by the robots, but brought back by Medic. They’re with the rest of the group as Saxton brings the weapons, and they are surprisingly adept in helping beat the robots. They’re not with Spy as he goes after Classic Sniper, nor as he finds the nearly dead, then revived Scout, but meet up again of course after Classic Heavy’s defeat.

After this whole adrenaline rush and victory, Mars excitedly meets up with Spy as the group gets their things together, showing concern over his leg injury. He of course replies that it’s nothing too bad, and the two share a loving look before Mars just pulls him down to their height and kisses him. He of course, after a moment of surprise returns it, dipping them romantically, much to the rest of the team’s shock. Though of course, they’re just surprised and joke a little bit, but all-in-all everyone is happy.

(And then whatever happens in the last comic that hasn’t come out yet happens and what not KJLDFSJFDSL)


End file.
